


I Wish I Could Be

by jenndubya



Category: Kamen Rider Series
Genre: Critique of Canon, Fanvids, Female-Centric, Gen, Spoilers For Multiple Seasons, Superheroes, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: Female Kamen Riders are a monkey's paw. A look back at the heroines of Heisei Phase 2.
Kudos: 2





	I Wish I Could Be




End file.
